


Wiggling Fingers

by ellfie



Series: how to raise a small green baby [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: ASL, Baby Sign Language, Father-Son Relationship, I jumped on the bandwagon, ManDadlorian, Slice of Life, i love this series so much omg, this would hopefully be apart of a larger fic/series but i'm shit at that so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellfie/pseuds/ellfie
Summary: “You know Tusken sign?”She could hear the incredulousness in his voice, even if she couldn’t see it in his face, and she returned it back with furrowed brows, hands stopping mid-sign. The child wiggled his three little claws, eyes moving between the two.“...No? We call it baby sign. So children can communicate if they can’t talk.”
Series: how to raise a small green baby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568566
Comments: 13
Kudos: 396





	Wiggling Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking hell I love The Mandalorian???
> 
> In a perfect world, this will be just a slice of a larger story/series in which Mando loses baby yoda for a hot second and he's found by Naria, who is a care-taker, while Mando Panics. I honestly don't have details of place/planet/race anything like that figured out but whatever. I nanny/teach/babysit so I wanted to see some more of that. 
> 
> All signs described are actual signs. I don't know a ton of ASL, but just like Naria, this is what we use a lot when working with babies and it's very fun.

“You know Tusken sign?”   
  
She could hear the incredulousness in his voice, even if she couldn’t see it in his face, but she returned it back with furrowed brows, hands stopping mid-sign. The child wiggled his three little claws, eyes moving between the two.   
  
“...No? We call it baby sign. So children can communicate if they can’t talk.”

The Mandalorian just stared at her for a moment, feeling foolish and useless -- he’d never thought to use sign with the child, which was likely for the best, as the bulk of his vocabulary had nothing to do with a child’s needs. Their attention moved back to the child, who pinched his claws together and tapped them against one another. Naria smiled.

“See? He wants more.” She gave him another piece of sweet bread, which he practically inhaled with a pleased giggle and wiggle of those huge ears. Dyn stared, studied. Naria watched him from the corner of her eye, smiling to herself. She brought her fingertips together and tapped both hands together, then one to her chin. “More food?”

The child waved his hands for a moment then mimicked her motions, and Dyn stared. Naria laughed softly and offered the child the last of the bread, then put her hands loosely out and waved them. “All done.” The child frowned, his brows furrowing, and brought his fingertips together again and Naria shook her head, showing the lack of bread in her hands, then shook her hands again. “All done.”   
  
The child looked heartbroken, ears drooping, and he turned to Dyn. _Shit,_ he thought. This kid definitely had him wrapped around his little green claw, because even now he wanted to jump up and find him some more of that sweet bread just to stop him from looking at him like that. The child signed _more_ directly to him, and then seemed to tap his chest.   
  
Naria laughed, pulling his attention. “He asked politely. He said please.”   
  
“Uh,” Dyn started, feeling utterly foolish, entirely out of his element. For not the first time, he wished it was safe enough to leave the child here, with her, who clearly knew how to care for children better than a faceless bounty hunter. Naria scooted a little closer, touched her fingertips to his hand so softly he wouldn’t have known she had if he wasn’t looking. She offered him a smile, then held her own hands out slightly and turned them back and forth, as if shaking off water.    
  
“All done,” she repeated, looking at  _ him _ this time.

Dyn looked back at the child, repeated the motion, watched as the child’s entire being just drooped more, before his ears raised again and he held his hands out to him. Something warmed deep in his chest, and he smiled to himself, not that any could see.   
  
Naria laughed softly again as he reached for the child. “I’m sure you know that one.”

He did. He cradled the child against his armor, watched and listened as he gurgled happily, cuddling up to the hard, smooth beskar like Dyn was soft and warm. Naria brought one hand to her chin, then moved it down against her other open palm, then closed her hands into fists, and tapped one on top of the other. When he just watched her for a moment, she smiled.   
  
“Good job.”

**Author's Note:**

> -thumbs up-
> 
> Maybe sometime I will actually write more and turn this into a series.
> 
> Edit: fixed a few spelling errors


End file.
